Ina
! :D]] Main= Description Ina (Ee-Nah) is a fish-like humanoid ebisus monster, which is presumably a cousin species to Undyne. She stands between 4'6" and 5'3" depending on the contraction of her skeleton. (see species tab for explanation) She has a long tail with a dolphin-like fin on the end. Sharp spines extend from the top of her head to the tip of her tail, and the remainder of her body is covered in sharp scales. She also has golden brown eyes, bright red lips with white flecks, and dark greyish blue soft tissue. Her pupils are very large, almost always nearly engulfing her irises. Like all ebisi, depending on a number of factors including environment and emotions, Ina's attributes can be changed. The most notable of these changes are the size differences, and the scale colors. Her preferred appearance is at her largest size, with bright scarlet scales covering her entire body. She lets out her retractable fangs, and keeps her spines fully extended. She prefers this more intimidating look because it both gives her confidence, and allows her to blend in better in Hotland. Her more aquatic profile includes a light greyish blue color scheme, and a condensed skeleton, apart from a full-length tail when swimming. She often retracts her fangs in this appearance unless she really needs to use them, as she wishes to appear sweet, innocent, and overlooked. On occasion, she will include crimson accents outlining areas such as the eyes or gills. Ina doesn't wear any clothes on a regular basis because she finds it pointless, and all of her "private parts" are covered by her scales. The most common exception to that is when she is working in the lab with her father, and must wear protective equipment. Personality Ina is rather shy and does not seek out social interaction herself, despite craving it. However, once you get past the shy (and somewhat creepy) exterior, Ina is a rather kind individual. She wants to solve any and all conflict peacefully, and in a way that everyone benefits, though she rarely gets to. Although she is shy, and hard to start talking to, once she gets to know someone, she forms strong bonds quickly. She is an incredibly loyal friend, and will do anything to make the people she cares about happy. however, her generous and selfless nature can sometimes cause problems for her, as she does not take care of herself as much as she should. History When Ina was born, her mother showed little interest in raising the small child, and would often simply insist on her staying within the underwater cave that they live in. She was malnourished during most of the first ten years of her life, impeding her development severely. As such, she has always been, and will always be weak. Her isolation in the cave also lead to her social weakness. There was no opportunity for the small fish to make any friends, so while she yearned for them, she never learned how to go about it. That was... Until she was eight years old. An eel monster befriended her, and taught her about the world outside of her cave. She still never left it, but she gained important information to help prevent her from becoming completely impossible to socialize. The eel was killed some time after the two met, but since Ina had not learned how to feel sadness, she felt nothing, and merely went back to waiting in the back of the cave. When she turned nine, her mother left the cave, and never returned. It wasn't until four days after her mother left that Ina was driven by her hunger and curiosity to leave the cave and explore. Over the next year she slowly taught herself how to find and catch food so that she wouldn't starve. After an attack on her home by The Dark Corpse, she was rescued by Korriet from the contaminated waters. Korriet took care of her in his lab for two months while he worked to clean up the lake. When the lake was clean and Ina was taken back to it, she refused, and instead asked if Korriet would continue to take care of her. The skeleton agreed, and is now her adoptive father. Relationships Family *Mother *:Ina once had a mother, but she was abandoned by her at age nine. Before that, their relationship was practically nonexistant anyways. *Korriet *:Korriet is Ina's adoptive father. She trusts him entirely. Friends *Unnamed Eel Monster *:Ina's first friend was an eel monster. As of yet, he was her only friend. *Viner *:Ina was somewhat forced into a friendship with Viner. Nevertheless, she enjoys his presence now, and humors his odd ideas. She even repaired his Boots once. Acquaintances Ina still has not made any acquaintances due to her shyness. Canon Interaction If Ina were to appear in-game, she would rarely appear by the water in Waterfall. Confronting her would cause her to run away and attempt to get back into the water. However, if the player manages to corner her away from the water, it would initiate a battle between the two. Stats *HP: 100 *AT: 20 *DF: 35 ACTS *Check *Insult *Whisper *Hug Quotes :"Can I help you?" Encounter :"S-sorry!" Neutral :"..." Neutral :"Sorry..." Neutral :"Erm..." Neutral :"..." Insult :"That's rather rude..." Insult :"Excuse me?" #1 :"I... Can't hear you." #2 :"Please speak up." #3 :"..." #4+ :"Huh!?" Hug Flavor Text : *Those scales looks sharp and painful. Check : *You trapped Ina. She's preparing for battle! Encounter : *Her scales are ruffled. Neutral : *She's trembling. Neutral : *She's still shaking. Neutral : *Her tail lashes around. Neutral : *Her tail is whipping around. Neutral : *You insult her. She looks offended. #1 : *You insult her. She looks like she wants to curl up in a ball. #2+ : *You whisper something to her. She leans in closer. #1 : *You whisper again. She leans even closer, letting her guard down. #2 : *You whisper again. She takes a few steps closer. #3 : *You whisper again. She decides to ignore what you said. #4+ : *You try to hug her. Her scales flare up and you take damage. before three whispers : *You try to hug her. She freezes up and doesn't know what to do. after three whispers |-|MafiaTale= MafiaTale takes an orphaned Child Ina, and throws her into the world of glorified organized crime, and the riches of living in a mafia family. Description Ina worked for Needleteeth as his personal assistant, and most often spy before she turned on him, killed him, and took his spot at the head of his mafia. Most of the time she wears a small boy's suit and fedora, and carries a pistol of an appropriate size for her small frame in a hidden holster on her left hip. History From a young age Ina had always lived in a poor family, in a poor part of town. Her single mother was always struggling to make ends meet for herself, and couldn't care less if she took care of Ina unless she had some extra scraps to throw at her. Because of this, Ina learned very quickly that she would have to take care of herself, and expect nothing from the world. She taught herself how to pick pockets through a painstakingly long process of trial and error in different parts of town, and got away with small thievery whenever she could. She never enjoyed having to live off of the hard work of others, but as a child it was all she could do when her mother could do nothing for her. When her mother died, she felt no pain, and simply took what little there was of her belongings as her own. Those belongings helped the small fish live for a little while, but ultimately didn't help her stance in the world at all. After her mother's death, Ina began looking for more risky, and more lucrative illegal work to do. She began shoplifting some larger items, and doing side jobs for sketchy stores. She never dabbled in certain things though. If it dealt with drugs or harming others, she refused to do it. She looked into joining a gang at one point, but found that they would never let her in due to both her age and sex. She was forced to abandon her hopes of joining any organizations until much later, when she encountered a mafia man in need of medical attention. She offered to help, and was refused. The man was taken away in a car, and Ina decided that of all of the decisions in her life, this could be the worst, but she didn't care. She hid on the top of the car and allowed it to take her inside Needleteeth's mansion's grounds. Once she was inside the gates and out of view of the guards, she found it easy to break into the mansion using her thievery skills. She sneaked around for a while, but was eventually caught by one of his goons, and thrown into his office. She was forced into a deal which would turn out very lucrative for her if she accepted, and detrimental to the rest of her life if she declined, so naturally she accepted the offer. After much time working for and learning from the skeleton, Ina finally decided that she didn't like being held under his power, and took him out. She is now leading the mafia she took out the godfather of. |-|Species= An ebisus is a kind of fish monsters. They are a cousin species to that of Undyne. They can mostly be found in the Waterfall region, although some have been known to wander into the Snowdin region. Development Ebisi are bipedal fish monsters. They are covered in scales, have large and powerful tails, and webbed toes and fingers. Gills line their necks and sides. Appearances generally differ based on sex and age. All ebisi are born a bluish grey with their eyes sealed shut. Their lips are covered with extra hard white scales. They are lighter than water, so they will often float to the top of their parents' underwater caves. As they age, the white coverings on their lips will flake away and their eyes will open. Bone ridges underneath the gums where retractable fangs will later grow in harden along with many other bones in the body. The bone strengthening increases their density, and reduces their buoyancy. Later in development their bones will soften into a cartilage-like structure. They must quickly learn to swim in order to keep up with those older than them. Their childhood scales will begin to flake and fall off at age five. In about two years they have a brighter set. For females, this set will remain blue. For males, their new scales often turn out greener than their childhood ones. The new scales are both large and densely packed together. Growth is focused on physical size at this point, ending up with an evenly spread coat of stronger, larger scales. The second flaking starts at around age ten, and is a much more changing experience to ebisi. The scales will flake off to reveal the secondary coloring of the ebisus. The second flaking often happens in a hereditary pattern such as limb-based or zebra stripes. Females will typically have scales that are bright to medium red or purple, while males will have medium to dark jade green. The new coat of scales is once again larger and slightly denser, but much more interestingly will change color between their secondary color and the color that the ebisus was as a child, depending on a number of factors. The scale change is again complemented by another large growth-spurt. This growth-spurt is caused mainly by the changing of the skeleton from a small, hard, and rigid structure to a slightly softer structure where the more cartilage-like bones themselves can be shortened and lengthened at will. During this growth-spurt, tails grow much longer proportionately, sharp dorsal spines grow down the back and tail, and fangs grow in where there were previously only dull plates of bone. The skull and fangs remain the only truly hard bones in an ebisus' body. Note The ebisus species is semi-open. Speak to me if you would like to create an ebisus character. Gallery Ina Color Portrait.png|Initial concept design Ina Battle Sprite.png|Her original child battlesprite Best Skeledad.jpg|Walking with Korriet __NoTOC__ Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Female